Can't Win For Losing
by Edward-Emmett-Jasper-Lover30
Summary: Bella and Edward's relationship goes through it's ups and downs. What happens when a certian family member tries to rid the family of Bella for good? Will the family make it through together?
1. Chapter 1

Every since the trip to Italy to save Edward, her father has been determined to remind her everyday of the pain she was in when Edward left. He doesn't understand and he doesn't want to understand the reasons she forgave Edward and let him back into her life. It was becoming a constant fight between them that only seemed to get worse the more they fought about it. She wasn't going to give Edward or The Cullen's up again – she had just gotten them back into her life. Her love for Edward never failed only grew stronger and it was one way she knew they were meant to be. Now she just had to convince her dad of the same so he would chill out for awhile and let her be happy.

The Cullen men were hunting tonight which meant she was going to be staying at her house to spend some much needed time with her dad. Deep down she hopes this will help in having him come around and see that she is truly happy with Edward. Pulling on some jeans and a long sleeve dark purple shirt before heading downstairs to finish putting away dishes. This time she didn't make it all the way down before her dad started in on her again reminding her of the pain Edward caused by leaving and taking his family with him. She rolls her chocolate brown eyes and stepped off the last step and turned to face her irate father.

"Bella – are you so easy to forget the shape you were in when he left? How can you be stupid enough to forgive him so quickly? Why not love Jacob and be with him? He's a much better choice for you." This was the same argument they have been having the past few months and nothing he said changed her mind in the slightest bit.

"That's enough! I'm so sick of hearing you say this over and over again. Get it through your thick head, dad! I'm not ever going to love Jacob that way. He is just my friend and that is all he will ever be. I love Edward always have and always will. Now accept that fact or lose you daughter because I'm no going through this everyday." She stood her ground like always when fighting with him, this time even more determined to make him understand. Her words only seemed to set him off even more and she could tell by the way his face was turning a deep shade of red.

"Isabella Marie Swan – don't you ever speak to me that way again. I'm your father and you will respect me. Now go to your room and stay there because your grounded. No Edward at all until you can show me some respect. Maybe you'll rethink you choice while your there – try not to be so damn stupid." He was practically yelling at her which served to hurt her and she worked it up to anger. She could feel her blood pressure raising quickly as she grits her teeth together all she saw was red at that very moment.

"Your not my father, Charlie! I hate you! You have no control over me! I'm 18 years old and I'll do as I damn well please." She snaps right back at him letting her anger control the situation before really thinking about anything else. "Get out of my house, NOW!" Charlie had flipped and was throwing her out of the house but at that very moment she didn't care. She didn't say a word only turned on her heels and grabs her keys before running out the door and to her old truck. Tears freely flowing down her face now but she didn't stop – she sped the entire way to the Cullen's house knowing that Esme and Alice were there. Of course, she knew that Alice would know already like always.

The moment she saw Alice standing on the porch waiting for her – nearly forgetting to park and turn off her truck. She jumps out and runs up to met Alice's welcoming arms and soothing words of comfort as she led her inside and up to Edward's room. She told Alice everything and every last word and only got a caring look and another hug. After calming down and relaxing, she was laying with her head in Alice's lap watching a movie before drifting off to sleep early. She hadn't even realized that Alice took that moment to call and leave Edward a voice mail telling him what was going on and to hurry home because she needed him. She was grateful to Alice for just letting her sleep until the moment she heard a door open and her love's sweet melody voice calling out for her or Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

He was still nervous as always when leaving to go hunting because a huge part of him hated leaving Bella all alone. Not that she was ever alone but it still made him very uneasy. It took a lot of convincing from Carlisle and Emmett to get him out with the boys tonight hunting with a promise that they wouldn't go to far away in case something happened. It felt good to spend time with his father and brothers – joking around and hunting then little wrestling before deciding it was time to go home to their women. Once he got into the Jeep, he turns on his cell phone and curious to see he had a message from Alice. Anxious at the same time he was quick to listen to it, worried that Bella might be hurt but the news he got didn't make him happy all the same.

It seemed that lately things were just showing themselves to why he and Bella should not be together. He was silent the entire ride home – thinking about what he needed to say to Bella. Besides his brothers and father were still in a pretty good mood and he didn't want to ruin it with his problems with Bella. Jumping out of the Jeep the moment they stopped in the driveway and with vampire speed ran into the house. "Alice? Bella?" He called out. "Is anyone home?" It only took a second before Alice's soft voice filled his ears. "We are up in your room, Edward. Bella is asleep." That was all he needed to know and was in his room within no time looking over at Alice then down to his sleeping beauty. Alice just nods her head and leaves the room quietly to give them some peace while they talked. "She'll wake up in about thirty seconds." He gave a grateful smile toward Alice before taking her spot on the couch.

BPOV

She didn't know exactly what was going on when she felt a shift in her body. Opening her eyes slowly and trying to focus in on what had woken her up. She smiles though as her eyes find Edward sitting with her on the couch instead of Alice. "Your home early. How was your hunting trip?" She lightly rubs her eyes before sitting up almost totally forgetting that she was asleep and had wild bed hair. "We went hunting last weekend too, while you were doing your research project. Bella, what exactly happened?" Edward's voice was full of concern and a tad annoyance. She couldn't tell if it was because she had come here or because her and her father were fighting again like normal since Edward had come back. She felt his arm around her and him pulling her up against him before she spoke. Opening her mouth to say something when Rosalie appeared with a smug but mean look on her face in the doorway.

EPOV

"Aww, the little human has a fight with daddy and Eddy comes running." Rosalie thought knowing that he would hear her thoughts. He didn't want to scare Bella so he spoke low to the point she would not be able to hear. "Hey Rose, how about you head west? I heard their last witch was melted, your already guaranteed the job.." As soon as the words left his mouth Rosalie glared at him but left the room – he got up and shut before locking it so no one else would interrupt them while they talked this out. Once he was seated again he had her in his arms. "Tell me everything." He studied her face to really make sure that she would tell him everything without sparing any details.

BPOV

Bella ignored whatever was going on between Rosalie and Edward – she needed to focus on remember everything so she could tell him what happened. She knew he would not at all be happy with it but here goes nothing, taking a deep calming breathe. "He started in on me the moment I got downstairs – reminding me the shape I was in when you left, telling me I was stupid for forgiving you. Saying that I should love Jacob and be with him – like that could ever happen. I firmly told him that he need to stop because I was sick of hearing him say the same thing over and over again. I wasn't going to love Jacob in that way, that I loved you and always will. I told him he needed to get it through his thick head and if he didn't then he would no longer have a daughter." She paused for a second to let him take everything she just said in even though she was far from done. Noticing that he was holding his expressionless face which meant he knew there was more coming.

"He yelled at me to never talk to him like that again. He said that he was my father and I would respect him one way or another. He tried to ground me saying I couldn't see you for awhile and that maybe while I'm in my room I'll rethink my decision. Ha, like that would ever happen. He told me to quit being so damn stupid. I yelled back at him telling him that he was no my father if he thought I was going to give you up. I told him he had no control over me because I was eighteen years old and could do whatever I wanted. Then he flipped and told me to get the hell out of his house and not come back. That's when I left and came here." Fighting back the tears that were in her eyes because she didn't want him to see that this really did hurt her the way her father spoke so unkindly to her. His face changed now from sad to somewhat angry. She looks up into his golden eyes and bites on her lower lip. "I want to stay here, Edward. I can't go back now not after all this."

EPOV

He sat there motionless and just took everything that Bella said to him in – he was sad that he was coming between them but mad that Charlie wouldn't be reasonable at the same time. He knew he deserved the treatment after what Bella went through when he left but still Bella didn't deserve it. "The last thing I want to do is to come between you and your parents, Bella. I know your dad isn't a huge fan of mine and I don't blame him. He has every right to be angry with me – if he even knew half the stuff I've put you through, that you almost died. He would have locked me up a long time ago." He said with a small sad laugh. "You can stay here to give things a chance to heal and calm down. After a few days though I want you to go talk things out with him. I know you love him even if he is being this way." He soothed his hand over her wild bed hair.

BPOV

She felt the first signs of relive since she had gotten here – knowing that Edward was okay with her staying here for awhile while they worked things out with her dad. The only thing Edward didn't know was the fact that she was not giving him up to make her father happy. She needed him just as much as she needed the air to breath and live. There was no way she would let him go now – not after knowing for a fact she can't live without him. She started to wonder why he was just running his hand over her hair instead of through it, bringing her hand up to feel her bed hair and started to blush a deep red. "Oh wow, that's embarrassing. I forgot that I slept for awhile waiting for you to get home from hunting." She mumbles softly but knew he would be able to hear her no matter what anyway.

She listens to his sweet voice and smiles. "You know how much I love your bed head." Watching him as he smiles before she blushes little more if that was even possible. She rested into his arms as he held her tightly like he was afraid to let her go or something. His icy breath made her shiver little and giggle – he had no idea how much she loved the way his body felt next to hers. He had kissed the top of her head whispering that he loved her which made her heart skip a beat like always. This gorgeous vampire loved her and she knew she was lucky in that very moment. "I love you too, Edward. I missed you as well. I don't like being away from you but I know you have to hunt."


End file.
